I'm happy just to dance with you
by beatlebabe2
Summary: John and Cynthia meet, but it's not love at first sight.
John was leaning against the lockers in the crowded hallway of the high school. He smoked a biggie and had a curly teddy boy hair do. His black leather shirt and black jeans made him look tough. Even if he had a soft spot he hides inside of him. A tall, average size blond girl walked passed him, catching his attention. He was tempted to look under her skirt, but it was so long it would taken forever to find the precious panties. She wore her hair in a tight pony tail which winged back and forth when she walked. She walked into the english classroom and John followed.

 _" Hello there, pretty bird."_ He thought, smirking.

XXXXX

John took a seat next to the pretty blond. She barely noticed him, looking down at her very organized binder. The teacher walked in and started talking right away about an assignment that John wouldn't even bother to do. A few minutes, John leaned over, closer to her.

" So what you doing, baby face?" he whispered trying to look over at her notes.

She gave him a annoyed look and closed her binder, " Working, which you should be doing too."

" Well I should probably introduce myself, now that we're sitting next to each other, I'm John-"

" I know who you are. Everyone does." She went back to writing, " You act like you're so cool, and quite a ladies man. Well I'm not impressed."

" Aw well, I don't know you, what you're name, I bet it's a nice one."

She huffed, " Cynthia Powell, you happy now?"

The teacher shushed them, making Cynthia lower her head. She was the kind of person who doesn't like to be called out for her wrong doings.

"Very." Then John put on his sunglasses and napped for the rest of the class.

XXXXX

Later that day, John went down to the library. He would sometimes check out a book and read it but he mostly smoked there because his Aunt Mimi would throw a fit if he did it at home. As he was looking up and down the selves, he noticed Cynthia, working non stop on homework. He chuckled at the sight of her, it was a Friday, a day to start relaxing and having fun with friends. Not doing homework.

He walked up behind her, " Hello baby face."

She signed, " I wish you wouldn't call me that."

" Ok princess, I must know why are you doing homework on a friday, I say that is a waste of a good friday."

"And I must know why it concerns you." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Cause a pretty girl like yourself should be having fun, you wanna have some fun with me?"

" I'd rather eat shit," she say the book he was holding and took it from him, " What book are you reading? Catcher in the Rye? Wouldn't Pat the bunny be an easier read for you?"

John put his hand heart, acting like he was in pain, " Ouch, baby face. You can take any man down with that mouth."

"Can you leave me alone, I'm not interested, you're not my type of guy.'

" Then what is your type of guy?"

Cynthia started to blush, " That-t's none of your business!"

" Admit it, baby face, you like me."

" I don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

A person reading in the corner of the room shushed them.

" Please can you go away, I just want to be alone right now." Cynthia stared at John, eyes filled with anger.

John stood up, " Funny, the girls that want me I don't want, yet the girl I want, doesn't want me, " That made Cynthia groan, " Fine, I'll go but you have to kiss me first."

She closed her book shut, " No way!"

" Well, I'll just have to stay here and annoy you, baby face, all... day... long."

She pinched the rim of her nose, " If I do so, you'll go away?" he nodded. Cynthia reluctantly kissed John on the cheek, her face was now an unknown shade of red.

" Just say it, baby face, you like me."

Cynthia tucked a piece of her hair behind her left ear, " Look, I kissed you. It's over, you said you'll go away now."

" Alright, see ya, Cyn." He blew her a kiss, Cynthia shot back a disgusted look.

When he was finally gone, Cynthia went back to her work.

" Well he is kind of cute and I must mean something to him if he keeps pestering me," she groaned, " Stop it, Cynthia! He's just an immature boy who is so sleazy and gross and... his hair is perfect." She proceeded to take a book and scream into it.

XXXXX

The next day, there was special school dance going on at the high school. Girls dressed in long, sparkly dresses and boys wore colorful suits. There was a band and a dessert table. John and his buddies came around to spike the punch and to pick up some chicks. Cynthia was working at the dessert table handing out brownies to breathless teens who've been dancing for too long. John put the unknown liquid into the punch without the teachers nothing and walked by Cynthia.

" What you doing over here?" He asked, for once, he traded in his black leather jacket for a nice shirt and kakis.

" Working." She said handed a teen a cupcake.

Then a very fast song came on and everyone went on to the dance floor, it was an Elvis song.

" Wanna dance?" she shook he head, " Every girl deserves a good dance, where's your boyfriend?"

" Don't have one. Besides I didn't get asked out and I don't want to dance alone."

" You could dance with me," she groaned, " Come on, baby face, I won't bite."

She walked around the table and took Johns hand, " Just one dance?"

But when they got out on the dance floor, that one dance turned into many. They were jumping and spinning and singing along.

" Hey, you're not bad." John panted.

" Same with yourself." She laughed.

" You have a nice laugh, in fact everything about you is nice."

" Do you say that to ever girl that comes your way?"

" No, just you."

A slow song started and Cynthia wrapped her hands around Johns neck, he put his hands around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and didn't stop looking at each till the song ended.

XXXXXX

John's friend drove him and Cynthia to her house. She had taken off her shoes, walking on the walkway to her front door, which felt cool and realizing against her aching feet. John and her stopped in front of the door.

" Thanks for tonight, I hate to admit, but I had a lot of fun with you." Cynthia said, looking down at her red dress.

" And thank you..." John said.

" For what-" John leaned in and kissed her, their lips locking, Cynthia let go of everything in her head and only thought of this moment.

" For letting me kiss you properly."

That moment, Cynthia's father opened the door, looking surprised and a bit confused.

" What's going on out here?" he asked, looking straight at Cynthia.

" Well, daddy um-"

" Mr. Powell, I am the young fool who danced with your daughter tonight. I didn't do drug, drink or have sex with her. I was just happy to dance with her. You have a wonderful and beautiful daughter, sir."

" Well... well thank you, what's your name?"

" John, John Lennon"

" Thank you for taking care of my daughter, she is my little girl." he cooed.

"Daddy!"

" I'm just kidding, dear, come on in."

Cynthia looked back at John, "Wait write here." she ran into the house and came back with a tiny piece of paper, " Call me, will ya?" She kissed hi again and closed the door.

John looked down at the piece of paper. It was her number, he smiled at it.

" Goodnight, baby face!" he screamed.


End file.
